Black Feather
by Musa1992
Summary: Musa is an orphan with a cold heart. Her mom died. Her father abandoned her. She was placed in an orphanage. There she met 4 guys that changed her life. From then, Codatorta found them and placed them in their schools. She was given an assignment to find 11 boys and girls back on Earth. Little did she know that they would change her life forever.T for language! Sequel afterwards!
1. Chapter 1

Black Feather

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB! ONLY TJ, ALEX, STEVE, AND ROK!**

Prologue

In this story, everyone is in their season 3 outfits, Musa is a bad a$s and independent girl and has a group of skateboarders/rappers and she's the only girl and Asian/white person in the group. After her mother, died when she was 3, her father abandoned her because she reminded him so much of his wife. One guy named TJ, has shaggy, brown, curly hair that covers his eyes. Another dude's name is Rok, he has black emo hair and bright grey eyes. Another guy here is Steve. He has white spikes hair and dangerous, wild pink eyes. Finally, there's Alex. He wears baggy clothing, and has hazel hair in a bob (the boy kind) and bright Caribbean eyes. They are all warriors that attend Red Fountain except Musa. She attends Blood Cave, boarding school for vampire warriors. They treat Musa as a little sister and protect her to any cost. They even went to an active volcano to get her green acidic lava to give her to protect her from the sun. How did they meet? You might ask. Well, they grew up together in an orphanage. The big kids used to beat up the boys when they were little because of their race _(AN:I hate racism)_. They also beat up any other kids with another race like Musa and she had enough of it and was brave enough to face them and she beat them up. After the fight the bullies had to go to the emergency room for their black eyes, broken bones and teeth, unconsciousness, etc. The different raced kids won but there was one big flaw. This went into Musa's files for adoption and nobody wanted a violent child. The boys never got adopted because no one wanted a weak and beaten up kid. So, if nobody wanted them, they ran away together, making a great team. They helped each other scheming to steal food without getting caught. It worked out until Codatorta saw them fight criminals in an alley, the criminals trying to kill them. He gave in the fight and took them to the Omega Dimension and Musa's group to Magix. Since then, they've been the top warriors in their schools.

* * *

Yo! The names Musa. I have long dark midnight blue pigtails, Asian azure eyes, slender lips, and pale milky white skin as radiant as snow in the moonlight ( with season 3 outfit). I come from Melody (and a tomboy), in the Magic Dimension, and I'm on a mission to go to an Earth high school to create a group of warriors. I have been given the names of the people who are specifically chosen. Aisha/Layla Venetia, Brandon Thong, Bloom Flare, Flora Rose, Helia Elisha, Nabu Neptune, Riven Ares, Sky Stevenson, Stella Aurora, Techna Athena, and Timmy Thoth with descriptions of them.

I enter the portal to take me to Gardenia, South Carolina to go to Alfea Fountain. I'm wearing my hair in its usual long pigtails, dirty green spaghetti strap tank top with a leather (black) sleeveless vest (sleeves look like they're torn off), black choker, black basketball shorts, and bulky green and black sneakers, and finger-less leather gloves. Once I entered the school, I went and barged into the principal's office.

"Young lady! You should have a pass! I -" Said an old woman with a name tag that read: Griselda.

" Listen old woman, I have no time for this so STEP ASIDE!" I replied annoyed yet harshly. There were 11 students there staring at me in shock. No one EVER spoke rudely to the assistant principal, or else she would give them a month's detention. The people here were very strict.

" LISTEN YOUNG LADY-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"The headmistress is busy with these 11 trouble makers! I suggest you wait until she is available!"

" Shut up old hag!" I said annoyed. She gasped at this and I just smirked. I pushed her out of my way and went over to the headmistress, blocking her from the 11 students and put my hands on her desk forcefully while still standing, leaning a bit forwards.

" Listen head. I need Aisha/Layla Venetia, Brandon Thong, Bloom Flare, Flora Rose, Helia Elisha, Nabu Neptune, Riven Ares, Sky Stevenson, Stella Aurora, Techna Athena, and Timmy Thoth. NOW!" I yelled

" Young lady!"

"Answer my question now! Damare ta no watashi wa kao de anata o akeru yo!" I screamed: SHUT UP OR ELSE I'LL PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE! In Japanese.

" Well they are right behind you but I have to ask. Wh-"

" That is none of your business!"

" My students, my school, my business."

"Not anymore."

" What do you mean not anymore?"

" They aren't your students anymore so it's not your business anymore." I replied

" What do you mean?"

" They've been transferred."

" To where?"

" Not your students. Not your business." I smirked. I opened a portal and they all stared in shock.

" let darkness conceal your minds and erase what will not be left behind." I spelled as they all fell unconscious and I threw them in the portal except for the heads.

* * *

This is my first Fanfic so be nice to me please! Whenever I get the chance, I daydream what will happen next in my story and jot it down. Btw... Expect me to update on weekends if not; the next weekend! I'm so sorry its short! ill make the next one longer but it will take longer! I hope you enjoyed! Review! ^.^


	2. Trouble part 2

Black Feather: Trouble part 2

Me: Ok. A LOT OF CHARACTERS ARE OOC! Here, Musa is out of character a bit. I was thinking, how did Musa act before she was a tomboy fairy? How did her past interfere with that? Was it the Winx? So if you have any complaints... KEEP EM TO YOUR SELF! And If you guys have any suggestions on how you want the story to be lead, I would love that! I will give you credit! Thanks for the reviews I really appreci-

Stella: FOR THE LOVE OF SQUISHY PANCAKES, FARTING DONUTS, AND EVIL SQUIRRELS! SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH THE DANG STORY!

Me: Ok ok! Sheesh!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Winx Club, an evil squirrel army with high pitched awkward evil laughs with GIANT mustaches and a great supply of acorn weapons! :€

Help?: Marcy= Darcy, Izzy= Icy, Stacy= Stormy TRIPLETS pink/brownish eyes, Blond w/ brown highlights long, curly hair before they were the Trix

Warning: there may be bad words in future use

-––—-

Riven POV

I walk into school when they gave us an announcement that there will be an assembly after Lunch in the Gym.

"Hey Riven." Said familiar voice

" What do you want Marcy?" I asked rather harshly. Marcy has had a huge crush on me since she saw me and man was she clingy!

" Oh come on puppy-dog. Don't talk to me like that." She purred. I just glared at her.  
" Baby come on! You know you want me. How about a date? "

" If I say yes will you go away?"

" Uh-huh." She smiled wickedly. She had won

" Then too bad." I said trying to keep from bursting from laughter at the look on her face.

" I'm not giving up Riven! One day you will be mine!"

" Sheesh. Talk about desperate." I smirked

" UGH!" She said as she stomped away. I closed my locker and went off to class

At lunch...

" Riven! How ya doin buddy?" Asked Brandon.

" What do you want this time?"

" Sheesh! Can't a man be friendly to his buddy?" I just glared at him

" Fine. I want to get back at Sky for dying my hair pink! I had to go back to the salon to find the perfect color of my hair!" He whispered

" What's in it for me?"

" I'll do your homework for a week?" Brandon suggested

" Make that a month and we have a deal."

" Deal" Brandon exclaimed shaking Riven's hand  
" So what are we going to do?"

" Do what?" Being his curious self, Timmy had to know what they were talking about and Riven just smirked

" Oh no. Not that smirk. Riv, what're you thinking?" Asked Helia

" Knowing Riven the best, something mischievous is going on in his noggin." Exclaimed Nabu while pointing to his head, tapping it lightly and raising an eyebrow.

"What are we talking about?" asked Sky as he put his tray down

" That I'm finally going to change my last name! I was wondering maybe Smith, or Cray! I'm sick of people making fun of it. See, this is one of the best things of being an orphan!" Exclaimed Brandon. The others noticed his cover-up and Riven mouthed "later" to them when Sky went to get a napkin and they all just nodded.

-––—-

"Marcy, I saw you talking to that loser. Were you hitting on him AGAIN?" Exclaimed Stacy, annoyed, her sister was love-struck and desperate. It was getting annoying, plus it was embarrassing to the mean girls of the school.

" Ugh! Don't tell me you said your nickname for and to him! Puppy-dog? What kind of nickname is that?" 'teased' Izzy

" It's a very cute nickname thank you very much! Besides, he's a TOTAL hottie." Marcy said batting her eyelashes while fanning herself with her hand.

" You have problems." Exclaimed Stacy as they went to dump their trays and left for the Gym.

Flora POV

" ATTENTION EVERYONE!" Boomed Griselda. I flinched.

" 11 OF YOU WILL BE WITHDRAWN FROM WATERBLAKE HIGH! IF YOU REALIZE A FRIEND OF YOURS HAS DISAPPEARED, IT IS BECAUSE THEY HAVE BEEN WITHDRAWN! THAT WILL BE ALL! CLASSES ARE CANCELED FOR THE REST OF THE DAY! YOU ARE DISMISSED!" Hollered Griselda as everyone crammed through the doors. I noticed her eyes had swirls in them. Almost as if she were hypnotized. Hmmm...

Normal POV

"I'm going to go take a shower after I go swimming." exclaimed Sky as he went out the door in his swimming trunks, a towel, goggles, etc. The school had its own indoor swimming pool for their team: The Swordfishes (Hooah!) (AN: you say that at the end of the name.)  
PERFECT! Riven thought. As soon as he was out of sight, he called for all of the other specialists into his dorm bedroom.

" What's up?" Asked Nabu

" Well first off... Brandon, you were thinking of a new last name right? How about Williams, or Green, or-"

" Not that!" I cut off Helia

" Then wha- oh wait! That smirk is back. Tell us what your plan is to get back at whoever." exclaimed Timmy rather excitedly. He could tell that by just looking at his eyes. Just like Riven, he was a master at pulling pranks, thanks to his knowledge.

" We're going to get back at Sky for dying my hair pink." Brandon explained

" First off: That was genius! You got to admit that!" Helia exclaimed as the guys were nodding and snickering at the memory, even Brandon.

" Second: when did Riven go all generous?" Asked Timmy

" Let me guess. You want to prank your rival and Brandon's doing your homework for a week." Guessed Nabu.

" A month." Corrected Riven

" So what are we going to do?" Asked Helia.

" First of all. Brandon, call the girls and tell them to bring exhibit 1-4(pay backs+Pranks)." said Riven.

" Timster, can you create a code G (gel, goop, slime) ?" Asked Brandon while he got his cell phone

" Sure thing!"

" Helia! Gather all of Sky's most embarrassing pictures! STAT!" Yelled Riven. Oh yes. This will be VERY interesting and appealing to Riven's liking.

" Who?" Asked Brandon

" The cheerleaders, you know, the one with the dumb, blonde, bimbo you have a crush on."

" I do not!"

" Yeah? Then why did you get so defensive?"

" I don't like her, Riven!"

" Your right...you love her."

" Grugh! I don't like, love, or have a crush on her!"

" Yeah, and I'm the world's fattest flying pig ass."

" You said it bro, not me." Chuckled Brandon. I just glared at him.

" Just call them." I said harshly as I walked away, scheming my perfect plan.

5 minutes later

DING DONG

" I'll get it!" Yelled Brandon as he hurried over to the door.  
" Hello ladies." he said as he opened the door.

" Why hello Brandon, you called saying you need help?" Stella answered for the cheerleaders.

" Yeah, um did you bring exhibit 1-4?"

" Heck yeah! So, who is it?" Asked Layla eager to do some wreckage

"Sky is." Replied Nabu walking in the room

" RIVEN. GET OVER HERE, THE GIRLS ARE HERE!" Yelled Timmy

" Ok. Here's the plan." Riven smirked as he entered and whispered the plan to them. They nodded and started working on it.

45 mins later...

" Guys, I'm back... Why are the cheerleaders here?" He asked

" They're helping us with a project, Sky." Answered Bloom. Oh Go*. Bloom Flare, one of the most popular girls in the entire school is talking to me! I've had a huge crush on her and- oh man oh man oh man! I'm going to mess up I know it!

" Cool. What project? Maybe I can help." Sky suggested

" NO!" Screamed everyone

" Ok ok! Sheesh! So, what project?" Sky said a bit confused, his hands up in a defensive way.

" Well, it's not exactly a project. You see, we're helping Brandon pick his new last name." explained Techna. That is what they were truly doing.

" Well then why can't I help?" Asked Sky

" We wanted it to be a surprise." Added Helia

" Why? It's not even MY last name."

" Because- errrr- because, oh! Because Brandon loves-" Layla cut Flora off quickly

" Your decision making. He thinks that we should suggest some last names and you will pick the winner." Layla butted in so quickly, barely anyone could understand what she was saying.  
Flora mentally face palmed herself and mouthed 'THANK YOU' to Layla. Layla just nodded.

"Ok... I'll just take a shower then." Sky shrugged as he made his way to the bathroom while everyone was snickering.

5 mins later...

" WHAT THE *BEEP*!" Sky yelled looking in the mirror. He was covered in green slime (it materialized from the steam), his head was bald, and suddenly a giant bag of flour, feathers, and syrup was poured on him. And it stung. BADDLY to.

" MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" He cried as he stormed out of the bathroom in only a blue towel, seeing that everyone were laughing their butts off.

" OMG! Timmy! Take pics of him! Ha!" Shrieked Stella still laughing/rolling on the floor. Timmy took pictures of Sky frantically.

" THAT'S IT! IM REPORTING TO THE HEADMISTRESS' OFFICE!" Sky boomed. Suddenly everyone stopped.

" Sky, it's just a little prank." Bloom pouted

" Nice try." Sky stomped over to the headmistress' office and banged on the door.

" Come in." Said an elderly voice. With that, Sky barged in while everyone was yelling and arguing.  
" Oh my!" Headmistress Faragonda gaped

" SHUT IT AND EXPLAIN!" Yelled Griselda

" You see, heads, these 'friends'," Sky did air quotes, " did this to me!"

" I see. Now what was the particular reason you did this?" asked Ms. F.

" Sky dyed my hair pink." Brandon explained simply.

" And why did you do that mister Stevenson?"

" Because I thought it would be... funny?"

" Well, well, well. I assure you there will be enough detention to go around!" exclaimed Griselda

Riven's POV

Suddenly a girl with cold, azure eyes and midnight blue hair [I bet you guys can guess who it is ;) ] barged into the room. We locked our eyes for a brief second.

"Young lady! You should have a pass! I -" Said Griselda.

" Listen old woman, I have no time for this so STEP ASIDE!" she replied annoyed yet harshly. We just sat there staring at her in shock. No one EVER spoke rudely to the assistant principal, or else she would give them a month's detention. The people here are very strict. I like her.. No you don't! Remember Riven! Females always betray you! They will only break your heart!

" LISTEN YOUNG LADY-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"The headmistress is busy with these 11 trouble makers! I suggest you wait until she is available!"

" Shut up old hag!" she said annoyed. Griselda gasped at this and we (Riven and Musa)just smirked. She pushed her out of her way and went over to the headmistress, blocking her from us and put her hands on Ms. F's desk forcefully while still standing, leaning a bit forwards.

" Listen head. I need Aisha/Layla Venetia, Brandon Thong, Bloom Flare, Flora Rose, Helia Elisha, Nabu Neptune, Riven Ares, Sky Stevenson, Stella Aurora, Techna Athena, and Timmy Thoth. NOW!" she yelled

" Young lady!"

"Answer my question now! Damare ta no watashi wa kao de anata o akeru yo!" she screamed

" Well they are right behind you but I have to ask. Wh-"

" That is none of your business!"

" My students, my school, my business."

"Not anymore."

" What do you mean not anymore?"

" They aren't your students anymore so it's not your business anymore." she replied

" What do you mean?"

" They've been transferred."

" To where?"

" Not your students. Not your business." she smirked. She opened a portal and we all stared in shock.

" let darkness conceal your minds and erase what will not be left behind." she spelled, and then everything went black.

-––—-

Thanks for reading! I told you I'd make it longer! Btw, what new last name do you think will fit Brandon? Some of the characters have listed some and you can make up your own! The last name with the most votes wins! Review your choice!


	3. A horrid thing called bonding

A horrid thing called bonding

Random thing of the week (plus previous weeks): farting donuts, squishy armpit hair, and frogs that poop peanuts :D

When I come out of the portal, the other students fell out also, still unconscious.

" Saladin, Serilda, I'm back." Said a quite annoyed Musa

" Very well. Come to our office when you have time along with your blood brothers. For now, take them to your room, except for the bald one. Take him to the infirmary, then to your room along with the others." Replied Serilda. She was a young woman, 23 years old to be exact, with pure, white hair, yellow eyes and the same skin tone as Saladin; AKA, her dad (the girl on my avatar image).

" Yeah, ok. I'll just watch them until they wake up." Musa shrugged as she did a levitating spell that made them follow her as she walked. The only people she loves like a family was her Headmaster, Saladin; Headmistress, Serilda, her 'Uncle' Codatorta, and her blood brothers. Anyone else, she ignored.

"Finally, The Company of Light is going to be restored!" squealed Serilda. She may be dark and cold, but she was still the same little girl Saladin saw catching butterflies.

" Yes, but a new evil is going to eventually find its way back also." agreed Saladin. And man, was he right.

55555555555555555554

30 mins later

"-What the heck? WHERE AM I!" Screamed Stella waking up the rest of the group, including Musa who was dying of boredom, decided to sleep until they woke up. Suddenly she sprang into action and accidentally gave Timmy a black eye. Everyone started exchanging screams.

" WHERE THE HELL ARE WE? WHO ARE YOU! WHATABEWAHBUTYOUHOW!" Screamed a very scared and panicked Helia, while Nabu was trying to calm him down. Layla and Riven walked up to her, challenging her.

"You're in safe hands. I will explain later but you have to trust me, a big danger is coming, and only you have the power to stop it." she explained (AN: I know, corny right?). Riven searched her azure eyes, almost drowning in them, but mentally kicked his mind to focus. She was telling the truth. He backed away and nodded to the others.

"Oh yeah, One more thing, Ever heard of respect?! I'm trying to sleep here! What were you thinking! Just walk around all, la-dee-da, woop-dee-doo, and scream at someone who's asleep! Yup! This is what you get for sleeping! You get a stupid dumb blonde to get you deaf!" Exclaimed Musa (AN: no offense to blondes! I have nothing against you!)

" EXCUSE ME! What did you just call me?"

" A stupid, DUMB, blonde! Oh! Let me guess, that was too much for you the second time? Want me to spell it out for you?"

" I HEARD YOU FINE AND CLEAR THE FIRST TIME! I DARE YOU TO SAY IT ONE MORE TIME! SEE WHAT HAPPENS!"

" You're a STUPID. DUMB. BLONDE! Wow! You begged me to say it 3 times! That just proves how much of a bimbo, and idiotic you are!" Musa smirked, squinting her eyes.

"OH-h-H-Oh! NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" Stella yelled before pouncing on Musa. Of course, this was a mistake because Musa was and expert at fighting. In the end it ended up as Brandon holding off Stella and Riven holding off Musa. Eventually Musa got out of his grasp and lunged forward when a hand pulled back Musa by the arm. It was TJ, the closest to Musa in their group.

" WOAH, Woah, woah. Woah. Hold up, Muse, why were you attacking her?" Asked TJ in a calming voice. Usually he was not like this to strangers, but they had to, so they could convince them to be on their side and trust them.

"Stella got on my nerves."

" Me!?" Exclaimed Stella, shocked  
" She was the one who got on my nerves! She called me a stupid, dumb, blonde! Not to mention idiotic! She is the one who started this!"

"ME! How about you when you practically got me deaf!"

" Nu-uh! You can hear fine! YOU messed up my makeup and hair! Now THAT is something to worry about!" She pointed at her black eye, swollen lip, a few cuts causing the blood to smear her make up, and many bruises; along with her now tangled and pulled hair that looked pretty much like an Afro.

"I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT YOUR DAMN FACE!" Roared Musa. Steve rolled his eyes.

"There they go again." Exclaimed Techna shaking her head. Just then Serilda came in the room.

"Musa, TJ, Steve, Rok, and Alex. Come to Saladin's office." She said as she closed the door behind her.

" Listen brats, no one leaves this room, understood?" explained Rok

" Yeah, yeah, yeah." Riven rolled his eyes

" Good. Because this door is locked from the outside so you won't be able to come out, but people can come in." Alex smirked as he closed the door behind him while Stella's mouth dropped open in shock. For her plan to explore just died in front of her eyes. Instead, she was going to fix her... face.

" Wait! How'd she know my name!" hollered Stella

Sky was too busy rocking back and forth with his head in his knees and his arms wrapped around his legs to notice. He kept crying out "My beautiful hair!" every once in a while.

" Now I know you may not like this, but to have them trust us, you have to bond with them-"

" WHAT?! HELL NO!" Shrieked Musa

" Musa, I understand that you're a ... locked up person, and you don't get along well,"

" True that! You should have seen Musa beat up that bimbo chick!" Snickered Alex

" YOU WHAT?!" Shrieked Serilda.

" SHE ALMOST GOT ME DEAF!" That was true due to her supersonic ears. Of course, Stella didn't know that.

" I don't care Musa, this is the future Company of Light. We need them to trust us." explained a calm Saladin. The group of teenagers glanced at each other before Musa sighed and they all nodded their heads.

" Now, I need you guys to protect them from any danger, understood?"

" Yes, Headmaster Saladin." They replied in sync.

"Good, you're dismissed." said Serilda  
-–—–-

"Ok, get your butts off those chairs and let's go!" TJ said as he clasped his hands together.

" Where are we-"

" MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" cried out Sky,

"Ugh! Shut up!" Shrieked Layla. Musa was tired of this as well and with a snap of her fingers, Sky had his hair back (season 5 style).

"MY HAIR!" exclaimed Sky

" Yeah yeah yeah, now come on we have to go!" said an impatient Alex

"But, how'd you do that?" asked Nabu, Flora and Helia in sync

" I'll explain on the way, let's just go! Follow me." instructed Rok. So they did as they were told. They were lead to the lavabikes.

"What are these?" Asked Timmy, Techna, and Riven as they were gaping at the vehicles beauty.

" These are high technology leveled vehicles that were created by a scientist from Zunan. His name is Bob Wood. In 2010, he thought of a-"

" Dude! All we asked was what it is!" said Brandon, cutting off Steve. They all glanced at Musa for the answer.

"It's a flying motorcycle with no wheels." explained Musa as Steve dropped his chin to the ground.

"DUDE! You just got owned!" teased TJ.

"Gah! Just get on the damn levabike!" Yelled a frustrated Musa as she snapped her fingers and there were extra seats on each levabike.

" Hop on." and so they did.

15 mins later...

" So let me get this straight. You, Musa, have magical powers, bla bla bla, orphan, bla bla bla, the dudes, bla bla bla, School, bla bla bla, us as the new company of light." explained Bloom as Musa nodded her head.

" Ok! So, who wants to go to the arcade?" asked Alex. Suddenly everyone shot up their hands.

" Alright! Let's get this show on the road!" Said TJ while he got on his bike. Here's who sits with whom:

Musa: Riven, Layla, Techna

Rok: Bloom, Sky

TJ:Helia, Flora

Steve: Nabu, Brandon

Alex: Stella, Timmy

5 mins later…

Musa and Layla were playing a dancing game, while Techna, Timmy, and Steve were playing head to head at fighting video games, Riven and Sky were playing a levabike racing game, Stella and Bloom were playing a diner game, Rok, TJ, and Alex were playing a killing zombie game, and Brandon, Nabu, Helia, and Flora were 'riding a rollercoaster' (the ones that have the view on the screen and the chairs shake etc.).

45 mins later…

" Ok! Anyone hungry? Dinner's on me!" offered Sky as we walk onto the parking lot.

" You do know that you're in another dimension, right?" asked Steve

" Yeah."

" And you know that your money is worthless here, right?" asked Musa

" Yeah-wait. Huh?"

" You're Earth money doesn't count here!" explained TJ

" Yeah it does." argued Sky

" DUDE! LET ME SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU! DIFFERENT DIMENSION, DIFFERENT MONEY!" explained a really annoyed Rok

" OH!" Sky said, FINALLY getting it. Alex rolled his eyes.

" How about a club or party?" asked Layla

" Yeah!" everyone agreed

" Do you know what that means?!" asked a rather excited Stella as Techna face-palmed herself, afraid what will happen next.

" SHOPPING!" Shrieked Stella as everyone either groaned or covered their ears from Stella's high pitched squeal. Techna's nightmare came true. Again.

" You do realize that YOUR EARTH MONEY IS WORTHLESS!" yelled Musa, waving her arms frantically. She was tired of people not understanding that foreign money can't be used here.  
" Stupid blondes." Musa murmured as the guys (Alex, TJ, Steve, and Rok) snickered. Techna did a sigh of relief.

" Duh! That's why you are going to buy it for us!" explained Stella as if it were obvious. Techna groaned and face palmed again.

" Who said I'm going to pay?" asked Musa, clearly annoyed, while Techna's hopes got up, but had some doubt (can you see a pattern here? ;D).

" Well can't you use your magic to get us some outfits?" asked Bloom as Techna and Musa sent her death glares.

" Fine! Yes I can, but here is how it works," explained Musa, unenthusiastically, "basically, just close your eyes and hold hands, bla bla bla, think of the outfit you like, bla bla, and I say the spell." They did as they were told and held hands, while Musa's magic surged through them. Then Musa said the magic words: "Let the imagination in our minds take place in time, to come alive at the end of this chime." not too soon, there a small chime and everyone stared at their outfits, while the boys drooled a bit.

"Pervs." Said Layla and Musa in sync and smiled at each other. That was a shocker since Musa rarely smiled. They were wearing their season 5 clothes. The boys glared at them and they just smirked. They asked for it, they were the ones trying to see up Stella's dress.

" C'mon! Let's go!" said a very hyper and excited Flora as she had a giggle fit. And so they rode on until they reached the club and entered.

" Hey! TJ! Rok! Steve! Alex, Musa! How you doing? It's been a while!" said an old friend of the gang.

" Hyro! We're doing good buddy!" answered Musa

" Yeah! How's the family?" asked Alex

" Their doing awesome! Hey, why don't you go up and sing a song for us?" Hyro asked, hopeful that Musa would actually sing. Since she has never sung ever since her mother has been murdered and her dad abandoning her.

"Ugh! Do I have to actually sing this time?!" complained Musa

" Yes... but, you can always change your voice with the microphone" suggested Techna

" Fine!" Musa gave up

" Who-" Hyro was about to  
ask but got cut off. Rok whispered it in his ear and he just nodded and he cracked a smile. Then he turned to Musa and motioned his head to the stage. Musa grunted and followed the gang and Hyro.

" Are you having a good time tonight?!" yelled Hyro to the crowd as they cheered.  
" My old friends, TJ, Alex, Steve, Rok, and Musa are going to play us a little something!" He yelled as he went to the DJ board. They were going to sing 'I Cry remix' by Flo Rida. While they were singing/rapping, they danced like there was no tomorrow and full of energy with each move. At the end, everyone applauded and they hopped off the stage.

" WOW! That was awesome! I had no idea you were singers!" Gaped Flora

" Yeah, we used to do it on the streets for money and food. The people would barely donate anything. So, one night we discovered music." explained Rok

Flashback 10 years ago...

" Please! Please help us! We need food!" begged Musa to the strangers passing by. One of the people dropped a dollar onto the floor in front of them.

" It's a dollar!" said a happy Rok

" What should we buy with it?" asked 8 year old Steve

" Food! What else?" suggested TJ

" Wait! Do you hear that?" Asked Musa, the boys shook their heads

" No, we can't Musa, you have supersonic hearing, remember?" reminded Alex

" It sounds like..." Musa couldn't explain the melodic sound.  
" Just follow me." ordered Musa, and so they did.

" I hear it!" Said a surprised Steve

" Yeah!" agreed the others, they were behind a fancy restaurant. Suddenly, they started tapping their feet to the beat.

Back to the present...

" Ever since then, we would always make music, and the people actually paid more just to listen to us! Who knew that entertainment for other people can actually save your life?" asked Alex.

" Guys, its midnight. I think we should head back." suggested Bloom. Right as they were leaving, they heard 3 evil witch cackles.

" WITCHES!" Screamed Musa

…

Sorry I'm a bit late guys! I was really sick and I felt like I was going to pass out! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

Surprises, surprises, and even more confusing surprises

Hey guys! Next week's update is gonna be a little late. I have 2 big tests on the same day + homework so... Yeah. Anyways, enjoy!

Random stuff of the week/day: spaghetti hair, hairy donut, farting eyeball, and barfing tomato :D

Previously on Black Feather:

" Guys, its midnight. I think we should head back." suggested Bloom. Right as they were leaving, they heard 3 evil witch cackling.

" WITCHES!" Screamed Musa as the witches continued cackling. Instantly the boys transformed into their RF uniforms with their weapons:

Rok: gun, bombs, machete

Alex: medieval spike club

TJ: sword (the kind with weird edges)

Steve: Black legion battle-axe, poison

Not too soon, Musa transformed as well. She raised up her right arm/hand and yelled "TRANSFORM; DEATHIX!" as she instantly dropped her arm, pushing down her other hand that was already down; she looked like she was trying to push something down from the ground in front of her; while light and wind bursted from her hands and her clothes seemed to be blowed on her ( still wearing them). She wore a strapless, knee-length, black feather dress (on my profile under links), curly, bouncy, wavy hair (also on profile), bulky silver and black sneakers, fishnet leggings connected to black short shorts under the dress along with black, feathered, bat wings with fangs, and a black and silver headphones . Her weapon: a blood sword. The others stared in shock at their now transformed friends; also mostly at Musa's beauty.

" IF YOU HURT A SINGLE BLOOD DROP OF THEM, I SWEAR I WILL DRINK YOUR BLOOD, AND FEED YOU TO MY PIRANHAS; ALIVE, THEN BURN YOU IN THE FLAMES OF BLOOD CAVE!" screamed Musa angrily

" Hey Stacy, Marcy, how do you think we should beat these guys with our new powers?" asked/cackled the leader Izzy. Izzy had pure white hair in a TALL ponytail, icy blue eyes, heavy teal/navy blue eye shadow that matched the rest of her outfit, along with pale skin and an "I" on her shirt to represent her ICE powers(AKA Icy). As Stacy had a puffy, wild grey afro that looked like a storm cloud on her head along with 'M' bangs, that looked sort of like lightning bolts that was a tint of her original stormy cloud hair color. She had light green eyes, heavy maroon eyeshadow, also matching her outfit with a "S" to represent her power of storms(AKA Stormy). Finally Marcy; she had light brown, long hair with "M", blonde bangs; yellow cat eyes, and heavy purple eyeshadow to match her outfit, along with a "D" to represent her power of darkness(AKA Darcy).

" I think we should start with confusing them!" suggested Marcy as she did an illusion spell and created multiple clones of herself.

" Give us your best shot!" screamed Steve

" Guys! Stand back, this might get ugly!" Yelled Alex to the future Winx and specialists as they backed away and hid behind the dumpster.

" Oh, Rivey-pooh! Don't you recognize me?" mocked the Marcies

" Who the hell are you?!" yelled Riven

" Awww, my poor little puppy-dog doesn't remember me?" Smirked the Marcies

" MARCY?! WHAT THE HELL, MAN!" shrieked Riven in a confused yet horrified (with some disgust) voice

" Woah, Wooow, didn't see that coming!" Mumbled the rest of the group as Brandon was laughing his ass off, slapping Riven's back in the process

" Shut up!" exclaimed an annoyed Riven as the Marcies cackled, enjoying the show

" ICE STORM! PSYCHO CLONE! DARKENING CRASH!" The Trix shouted at the gang while they either dodged it, or blocked it with their weapons.

" COBRA STRIKE!" screamed Musa as she sent a blast of white, blinding light at the witches. This continued on until one of Stacy's storms crashed Musa through a brick wall, she looked like a worn up rag-doll, as she tumbled onto the ground.

" MUSA!" shrieked, well, everyone but the witches. She stood up a bit wobbly as Flora and Nabu rushed to her until the others catched-up.

" Sweetie, are you ok?" Asked a very worried Flora, not too soon, Musa started coughing out blood, and her eyes widened at the sight of HER OWN blood. She is a vampire, and vampires are to drink blood, not get rid of it, especially their own!

" Just dandy." teased Musa, suddenly the Trix were sending a convergence spell to Techna.

" AAAHHHHH!" shrieked Techna

" TECHNA, NOOO!" screamed Timmy and jumped in front of Techna, taking the hit instead, with a large impact too.

" TIMMY! TIMMY, ARE YOU OK?!" screamed Techna with tears running down her cheeks. She ran to him, collapsed, and rocked his head in her lap, giving him a passionate kiss.

" T-T-Te-ch-chna?" stuttered Timmy, his skin was pale and he could barely speak, suddenly, he passed out.

" TIMMY!" Sobbed/shrieked Techna, hugging the boy tightly

" Musa, are you ok?" asked a nervous and scared Nabu. The rest of the group turned to her, also stepping back a little. Her eyes were gradually changing from azure to indigo, blueberry violet, violet, purple, pink, dark pink, crimson, and finally a glowing red eye color; with her fists clenched at her side; hissing, and her fangs clearly visible, and her muscles tensed. She grabbed her sword and charged at the Trix in sonic speed (bc shes a vampire) and slashed with all her might.

"I WARNED YOU! *slash* THIS IS FOR TIMMY! *slash* THIS IS FOR HURTING MY FRIENDS!*slash* AND THIS IS FOR LEAVING ME, DAD!" Musa huffed and puffed, collapsed on the ground, heaving, and dropped her sword.

" MY HAIR!" Screamed the main Marcy as her clones flickered and disappeared. Her hair was severely chopped extremely short, and there were a bunch of bald spots on her head.

" MY FACE!" shrieked Stacy, her face had a gigantic gash across her cheeks(no, not butt cheeks; but that would be funny...and gross^^) and mouth, making it painful and difficult to talk, or in this case, shriek.

" MY STOM-" Izzy didn't get to finish because she threw up enormous amounts of blood, and blood gushing from her stomach.

" Eeeeeewwww!" commented the others

" WE'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! THIS IS NOT THE END!" screamed Marcy. With a snap of her fingers, they were gone to wherever they came from.

" Timmy, get me Timmy." ordered Steve as the others had to pry Techna off of Timmy.

" TIMMY! TIMMY, NO! GIVE HIM BACK! TIMMY!" cried out Techna

" Relax Tech, we're gonna help him." explained Rok

" But-"

" Hey," Helia put a comforting hand on her shoulder "It's gonna be alright." Techna nodded and wiped her tears while Bloom cheered her up.

" Riven, you ok bro? What happened back there-" Brandon stifled a laugh, trying lot to burst and laugh his ass off again

" Save it. I was shocked, that's all. I mean, they don't even look like that! How did they get powers? How did they get here?"

" The world may never know." joked Brandon, quoting from that lollipop commercial while Riven just glared at him, stood up and walked away.

" So hows the old Timster?" asked Riven

" I can't wake him up, we have to take him to RF." explained Musa

"RF? RF! RF AS IN RUTHERFORDIUM?!AS IN THE SAME RF THAT IS AN UNSTABLE ELEMENT MADE BY HIGH-ENERGY ATOMIC COLLISIONS?! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!?" asked/screamed Techna

" No, RF as in Red Fountain." explained TJ

" Hey, relax sweetie, he's going to be fine." comforted Flora, hugging her.

" Portalium openium." chanted Musa as a portal appeared

" Come on, this portal will take us to Red Fountain." explained Musa

" There is NO way im going through that portal! You a vampire! Vampires drink blood! For all we know, there could be a dungeon on the other end! Or Dracula!" said Stella

" Listen; sure I drink blood, and sure I am a vampire. But that doesn't mean I have to drink human blood. I drink dead animal blood, from raw meat. Plus, this isn't Medieval Dimension, it's the Magica Dimension; and Dracula is retired, he's in the Vampire Nursing Home." explained Musa

" Now get in! This portal isn't gonna be open forever!" Just then the portal closed, " Great." She said sarcastically with a -_- face and did the spell again.

"Musa, TJ, Rok, Alex, and Steve! Youre in big trouble, I THOUGHT SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED- oh." Sirelda realized Timmy beat-up.

" Something did happen, Miss. Witches attacked us." explained Bloom

" Witches?! They are our allies! We've been in peace for over 10,000 years!" exclaimed Sirelda

" These are no ordinary witches; they came from Earth. The Company of Light say that they were students at their former high school." explained Alex

" This one got injured while we were being ambushed, trying to save Techna." Steve handed Timmy to Codatorta to take to th infirmary.

" Until the results come out, have some rest. Tomorrow, we start training." Saladin walked away along with his daughter.

" Timmy! What if he's not ok?! What if-" Musa cut Techna off

" Hey, chillax. Our technology is way more advanced so there is a 98% chance he'll survive! Ok?" Techna nodded

" Good. Well I'm hitting the hay." and so did everyone else.

In the morning...

Techna rushed into the infirmary.

" Hello, miss, what can I do for you today?" Said a woman who looked like she was about 30 years old.

"*huff* I'm here to *huff* see *huff* Timmy Thoth. *huff*" Techna replied between breaths

" Riiigggghhhtt... Well he's in Room 37. He might be drowsy." Techna rushed into Room 37 and knocked on the door, quietly, not to disturb him, but urgently.

" Come in." came a week voice of the heroic Nerd/geek. Techna didn't need another answer, she was about to swing the door open, when she suddenly got a bit nervous. 'What if the kiss yesterday will make this awkward?' she thought. She took in a deep breath and slowly opened the door with a creak.

"Hey, Timmy. How are you?" Techna asked in a soft voice. Timmy just grinned

" So, after all those years, all I had to do to make you notice me is save you."

" Timmy, what do you mean?"

" All these years, from the start, I Always had a crush on you."

" What? Timmy, no! I've also been crushing on you! I just thought you wouldn't like me back!"

" Techna, are you kidding me? I love you! Of course I'll like you back! Were you serious?! You're the most perfect girl i have ever met!" Now Techna started blushing

" Oh, Timmy!" Techna hugged him and the poor boy flinched. Techna immediately let go with a worried look on her face, " OH MY GOD, TIMMY! Did I hurt you-" Timmy instantly cupped his hands around Techna's face and brought it to his, giving her a passionate kiss. After a few minutes passed, they had to separate due to lack of air. Heaving quietly, they starred into each other's eyes and laughed a bit.

"Well I have to go train; text me when your results come out, ok?"

" Yeah, ok." Timmy smiled as the love of his life walked out the door.

••

" Ok, Musa, do your thing." ordered Codatorta. Musa and the girls were holding hands and there was a glow around them ( like in a convergence). In front of Bloom, Flora, and Stella, was a bright, white ball of light (lol it rhymed!) that contained a picture of fairy wings. In front of Techna, was a dull, dark ball of light that contained a witches hat; in Layla's however had the same ball of light as Techna, but with a bat. Each person saw their results.

" So, what do these symbols mean exactly?" asked Stella

" Well, you, Bloom, and Flora are fairies. Techna is a witch and Layla is a vampire, like me." explained Musa

" Very well then, I'll call Miss Faragonda, Griffin, and Serilda to get you girls trained. As for you boys, there are such thing as wizards and warlocks you know. Musa?" Musa nodded at Codatorta and did the same thing with the boys. All of them except Nabu, had a white glow containing a sword. Nabu had a purple sphere that contained Marlin's hat.

"All of you, but Nabu, are specialists. You fight with swords, wrangle dragons, wear tight clothes that itch with capes and boots, and think you're all that. Nabu, you're a wizard with a staff, magical spells, and you get to wear robes." Musa explained

" NO FAIR! We get to wear tight clothes, boots, and a f***ing cape, and he just wears a robe?!" exclaimed both Sky and Brandon. Musa just shrugged.

" I'm not the one that made the rules but hey, you get to see men in woman's clothes! You don't see that everyday on Earth do ya?" she snickered

" ALRIGHT," boomed Codatorta, making the others flinch, " SPECIALISTS, COME WITH ME! FAIRIES, TO FARAGONDA! WIZARDS TO SALADIN, AND VAMPIRES TO SERILDA!" and his orders were confermed.

" Wait, Miss F, as in OUR Miss F?" asked Bloom, suddenly she appeared.

" WHAAAAAAAAA?" Stella said like a complete idiot, her mouth dropping to the floor in the process.

••

Yay! Techna x Timmy fluff! Ok! One Q, do you guys want me to change Brandon's last name? And sorry for the long wait! Its been a busy week!


	5. Powers and Training

Powers and Training

So... Brandon... Last name changed or not?

Random thing of the week(s): squishy cheese

Warning: I watched too much Kim Possible and Fullmental Alchemist.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB!

"Whhaaaaaa?" Stella's chin dropped on the floor in an idiotic way.

"You see, I worked at Alfea Fountain for one reason, and one reason only. To find the new and restored Company of Light." explained Faragonda.

"But, then why were you so...easy on Musa?" asked Bloom

"We were acting." explained Griselda as if it were obvious.

"Ooohhh! That's why! I've wondered why you were so easy on her!"

"But, at the assembly, you looked like you were...hypnotized. As if you weren't controlling yourself." recalled Flora, "There were swirls in your eyes!"

" An announcement? I don't recall doing one?" replied Griselda

"Uhmmm... Heh heh heh," Musa was scratching the back of her head nervously, "I was the one who did that. You see, no one told me that you guys weren't Earthlings..."

"But we knew that you were one of us. That's why we acted so surprised. We immediately started acting the second we saw you." explained Faragonda.

"Oh, I see!" Stella understood

"Yes, We're originally headmistresses for Alfea, college for fairies." explained Griselda

"Ok, now that this is clear; let's get back to training!" ordered Codatorta

-

With the boys, minus Nabu

" GIVE ME 80 MORE LAPS! ARE YOU A LITTLE GIRL OR A BABY?! SHOW ME WHAT YOURE MADE OF! YOU THERE, GEEK BOY, GIVE ME 50 PUSH UPS, I WANNA SEE YOU CRY!" boomed Codatorta

"B-b-b-but-t, h-he-"

" SPIT IT OUT GOLDILOCKS!" He cut off Sky as he hid behind Nabu. Everyone was cowering and shaking with fear; except for Helia, Nabu and Riven. Nabu was just calm, Helia just wouldn't do what he was told to do because he didn't believe in violence, and Riven didn't care at all; he was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, hands behind his head (how people relax), and with a calm expression.

"Listen, Coda, Timmy just came out of the infirmary. Don't you think that he needs a break? I mean come on," Riven held up Timmy's scrawny little geek arms and wiggling them around, "Look at how stupid, weak, fragile, scrawny; did I mention stupid? Lean-"

" I'm right here you know! I think he's got the point!" exclaimed Timmy, yanking his arm away from Riven's grasp.

"Fair enough... 40 PUSH UPS!" Commanded Codatorta while Riven just gave up and Timmy groaned. He should have known that Codatorta would not get the message and offer something else. Well... technically compared to everything else they were doing, he did go easy on him. Now that he thought about it, this wasn't like PE at all. It was sort of like boot camp back on Earth.

"Come on Timmy! Pretend the world's most upgraded computer is in front of you!" Steve helped

"With virus protection, touch screen, and faster software?"

" Even better! With wicked speakers, better Wi-Fi, and much more!" Not too soon, Timmy was done under 2 minutes.

"Give me my computer!" Timmy looked like a hyper kid who would do anything to get all the world's candy. And...was that drool?

"C'mon, Riven! I bet I bet I can run faster than you!" Rok was trying to get Riven to actually do something.

" Uuuhhh, Rok... You really shouldn't have done that...he is REALLY competitive." Sky said between crunches while Riven glared at Rok with his infamous smirk and a mischievous glint in his eye. Suddenly Rok and Riven were head-to-head on their 3rd lap.

"Good job Helia, now how about physical combat?" suggested Alex

" I don't know, I'm not much of a fighter. You see, I'm a pacifist and I believe that everything can't be solved by violence." Helia explained

" Well, this is just to improve your skills, I mean in the future there are going to be a lot of fights. The enemies never learn with peace and care. The only language they speak is violence, so we must fight fire with fire. Understand?" reasoned Alex and Helia nodded as they got in a fighting stance.

" Wow, so much for being a pacifist!" Joked Brandon as he was doing weights

"Shut up." said an annoyed TJ

Meanwhile with the girls and Nabu...

"Now, I want you all to meditate, feel the energy around you. Concentrate on what makes you, you. Now, sit in a circle and hold hands." ordered Sirelda as a glow surrounded them.  
"What do you see?"

" I see a giant butterfly hugging a baby and morphing into a cocoon! Something's coming out! It's...me with wings?" Answered Flora. Suddenly she was in her charmix form.

"Well done, Flora. The butterfly is the symbol of nature; elegant and fragile. You are the fairy of nature." congratulated Serilda. Unexpectedly, Flora's eyes shot open, wide, it was like she was paralyzed. Soon the same thing happened with the rest of them. Here is what their visions were:

Bloom: a dragon rose from flames and transformed into herself with fiery wings while a mini dragon wrapped around her with a flash. Part of the fire created a heart behind her while her fiery red hair blazed as bright as the fire. She took the end of the heart and twirled it around her like a ribbon and started dancing a bit. She cupped it in her hands and when she opened them, she blew the fire into the view (like how you blow a kiss).

Stella: the sun and moon morphed into one as an eclipse a star emerged from the center of it and in a flash, the star turned into her. A crown appeared on her head and grew radiant wings. A ball of light was formed on her palm that she stretched into her Ring of Solaria and stabbed the ground from it as blinding light bursted from the ground with orange bubbles here and there.

Layla: a blood-red whirlpool was formed in the middle of the ruby-colored ocean and the sky was dark and stormy when suddenly, water shot from the middle like a geyser. Soon it turned into a dark pink, bubbly substance that morphed into her as a vampire. She grew her fangs and hot pink feathered bat wings. As she hissed, she clapped her hands together and slowly pulled them apart. As she did, Neptune's sword was gradually formed and she did an 'x' strike with her sword.

Techna: Green and dark purple pixels were moving up in a cave, and as they did, they were creating an outline of her filled with a black pearl-like color and flashed into herself as a witch. She twirled and created a mob of numbers and pixels as her eyes turned into yellow cat eyes and cackled. Bats emerged from the stalactites that were hanging from the ceiling of the cave and created a 'bat tornado' and soon pulled apart to show Techna's vacuum (the same container as her fairy dust but with more crystals) that got tied around her neck.

Nabu: everywhere was just a thick purple fog with yellow lightning in the distance that made the purple, foggy, clouds flicker a soft yellow glow. The wind started picking up and a figure came into view that was none other than Nabu in his robe. He smirked as he pulled a long, plain, golden rod from the foggy ground and twirled it like a baton. He suddenly struck the ground with his rod as the purple fog crept upon it. As it was creeping up, a cute, little, gold, swirly design grew near the top and amethyst gem appeared on top, glowing with pride.

" Yeah...this is gonna take a while... Ooohhh, coffee break!" Serilda looked at her watch and walked away happily to brew some coffee. Musa just shrugged and decided to get a cup for herself and walked away.

-

" WELL DONE BOYS! TOMORROW WE START THE REAL TRAINING!" boomed Codatorta as the boys groaned.

" You mean this _wasn't _the real training?!" exclaimed Brandon

" NO, of course not! Or else I wouldn't have gone so easy on you!" replied Codatorta as though it was no big deal.

" Ugh! Where are the showers?!" Riven asked, disgusted with Sky's sweat dripping on him and his breath on his neck; panting like a dog, and leaning/clutching onto him for dear life.

" Yeah, *pant*! STOP! WAIT UP!" Sky spit into Riven's eye and that did it. He threw Sky off of him and gave him a black eye.

" Hold it Riven! Sky could be having hallucinations! He might be dehydrated!" Timmy defended Sky.

" Whatever." Riven started walking a little ahead of the group.

"Yeah... Ok! The showers are to your left," suddenly TJ's holographic phone beeped, "Ooohhh! Coffee break! See ya!" TJ closed his holographic text message from Musa and he and his gang walked away to the teachers' lounge.

" AWWWW! But I want coffee!" cried Brandon as Helia pushed him into one of the stalls.

-

'Ok Riven, keep it together and don't think about _her_. Just focus on washing away Sky's sweat and spit!' Suddenly an image of _her_popped in his mind and he couldn't get it to leave. It was a picture of _her_ with white eye-shadow, pink lip gloss, an oversized grey sweater, shorts, sneakers, and her hair in a ponytail. Kissing...him.

"COFFEE! YOU WILL BE MINNNEE!" hollered Brandon, snapping Riven out of his thoughts, and charging towards the teachers' lounge... if he could find it.

Back to Nabu and the girls...

Everyone, except for Nabu, suddenly broke out of their state and gasped rather loudly.

"That was weird, I felt like I was becoming a whole new person!" exclaimed Bloom

"Yeah, I know! It's completely illogical!" answered Techna as the girls gasped.  
"What?"

"Sweetie, are you feeling ok?" the girls gasped once again

"Y-y-you s-said illogical, and y-you said sweetie!" Stella exclaimed pointing at the 2 girls,  
"We are cheerleaders! We are supposed to be dumb and beautiful!" (AN: no offense to cheerleaders... I just thought it would be funny)

"You mean bitchy, annoying brats that are all perky and think they are all that?" argued Layla, obviously annoyed.

"Yeah, I believe cheerleaders can be mean to kids. I quit!" Flora agreed in a softer voice than she usually used.

"Guys, settle down. I believe that this is getting in the way of our friendship! Look at us, best friends, quarreling! Us, quarreling!" explained Bloom as she frantically pointed at the group, for this was their first argument.

"You're right. It's nearly impossible for us to fight!" agreed Techna. Not too soon, Nabu 'thawed'.

"Whoa. That was weird! It is like-"

"Your whole personality changed?" Stella finished for Nabu, "Yeah, we know." Suddenly everyone's phone beeped to show a text message from Musa about the 'coffee party'.

"COFFEEEEEE!" Hollered Techna as she practically flew through the hallways. Once they were about to enter the teacher lounge, everyone burst from the room with water-guns filled with coffee.

"BBOOOOYYYAAAAAAHHH!" They hollered_(AN: sorry, I watched too much Kim Possible)_and sprayed the girls and boys with coffee._  
_  
"WHY DOES SOMETHING SO DELICIOUS HURT SOO MUCH!" screamed Brandon as he got ready to get burned, but didn't. Instead of the hot coffee he was expecting, it was rather warm.

"It would've been hotter if you guys didn't take so long!" complained/shrugged Codatorta who wanted to see them suffer, while the others did a sigh of relief. Well, except Stella.

"Aaaahhhh! My hair is all sticky and my makeup and my new shoes are RUINED!" shrieked Stella while Riven was rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off. Not too soon did Musa sprayed more coffee at him.

"Oh, you're gonna get it!" Riven chased after Musa as she sprayed everyone else. Everyone was spraying coffee everywhere and chasing each other. Riven hugged Musa by the waist, hoisted her up, and spun her around as she was struggling not to giggle. She jumped from his grasp and did a back-flip.

'Maybe this whole bonding idea wasn't stupid after all.' thought Musa. She smirked and whispered something into Flora's ear and they both nodded, spreading the news. Soon, everyone crept up on Stella and drenched her in coffee. Instead of screaming like a maniac, she actually smirked, a hidden smirk, collapsed, and started crying.

"Stella, are you ok?" Asked Brandon as Bloom put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Suddenly Stella did an evil grin/smirk (anime version with the shadow covering her eyes) and suddenly stood up and spun around, grabbing Alex's water gun, and sprayed everyone with coffee. As she was, she was laughing like a maniac and the others looked at her as if she transformed into a mutant and started running for their lives. Suddenly, Nabu got hit.

"NABUUU! NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO" yelled Helia

"Go ahead, leave me! Save yourselves!" Nabu replied as he 'fainted', and so the crazy, hyper, and psycho blonde won the battle.

* * *

Lesson: **_NEVER_** give Stella caffeine or sugar!

Flora: P-p-p-please! Have mercy!

Me:* mischievous grin*

Codatorta: NEVER GIVE A STELLA SUGAR! * shaking with fear *

Brandon: So cold! * rocking back and forth*

me: SO SORRY GUYS! I didn't expect my update to take ssoooo long! Anyways, Riven and Musa's scene was cute ^^ I hope this chapter made you laugh or at least smile. I loved my crazy Stella moment and I hope you enjoyed it too! Anyways, I've noticed that only one of my reviewers have suggested last names for Brandon. Since no one else wrote anything else, I figured you guys either ignore my author's notes, don't want me to change it, or some other reason. So, it's all up to you. After all, I wanna satisfy my readers :)


End file.
